


A Patch in the Sun

by Sookiestark



Series: Twelve Days of Westerosi Christmas [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sookiestark/pseuds/Sookiestark
Summary: Asha Greyjoy heals after the war and her release from imprisionment at the hands of Euron Greyjoy





	A Patch in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mix between the show and the book. 
> 
> I know not everyone likes Tristifer but I am a fan. After all, he has loved her since they were young.

Asha did not speak. She did not move from her spot in the sun in the gardens of the Red Keep. She did not laugh. Sometimes, she smiled with her eyes closed facing the sun like a cat

Tristifer brought her wine and food. She took the wine, but said nothing, drinking in her patch of sun, leaving the food.

“Whatever he did, we can undo.” he said to her. She did not say anything.

When the Maester said, he did not think she would recover ever. There was too much trauma, too much torture, too much. Tristifer said, “Whatever he did, we can undo.”

For days, she sat and drank, watching the sea and the city. On the second week, it stormed, Asha did not move from the garden. Tristifer went and took her by the hand and led her to her room. 

Tristifer whispered to her, “Whatever he did, we can undo.”

She laughed and looked in his eyes, “He kept me drugged..” 

Slowly, the blue from the nightshade washed away slowly from her lips, cracked and bloody. Her lips healed.

They were able to remove her bonds, from her neck, hands, and feet, making it easier for her to move. The skin was raw, bloody, infected. There were ointments, salves, lotion. Her body would heal. 

One day, when Tristifer took the food and wine to her, she took his hand and said slowly, “Get us another glass. Today we drink together. Tris with the sweet eyes.” 

Theon had asked if he would go to rescue her from his Uncle. Most of the men had said she was doomed if Euron had her, better to let her die. It was too late. But Tristifer had decided to go and see. He had hope. After all, she was the strongest, most stubborn woman he had ever met. 

Sitting in the sun and drinking wine with her made him happy. This was healing. 

 

He has a ship built for her, a small one that they take out to the sea. He lets her sail around the Bay. She is in control. They spend days, drinking and sailing around sunken shells of ships. Most of the city thinks she is the mad sister of Theon Greyjoy, Hero of the War and Lord of the Iron Islands. 

The Maester did not know if she would be able to give birth. He spoke of her like she had no value without a womb, but Asha meant more to him than heirs.

He had always loved her.

Tristifer knew she was not the kind of woman who liked soft or fragile things. She did not want flowers or ribbons or pretty dresses. She wanted steel, but she already had a sword and daggers. She would not let them be away from her. They are her limbs. They are her.

So instead, they sail and drink. One night, she takes his hand and leads him to her room. 

He looks into her eyes to see if it is her that wants this. 

“Make me happy, Tristifer Botley, and maybe I will make you my salt wife.”

She kisses him hard, making his blood hot and his heart race. He has wanted this for as long as he can remember wanting a woman. Tristifer pulls back and says, “I am a Lord he said a ruler of my own ships, land, and a keep. I am no thrall, woman, no salt wife.”

 

Sometimes, things get bad and she wants more nightshade. She says the world is not unreal enough and she needs visions and monsters. Sometimes, she cuts herself. They give her milk of poppy or something to sleep. Sometimes, she says that Euron is not dead and he walks in her dreams, in her body

Asha has tattoos of blue words, in an ancient runic script that no one could understand. Euron had them put on her when she was his prisoner. They are in a language so old or so evil no one understands the word. Tristifer knows that Asha knows what they say. Sometimes, when she sleeps she speaks them in her sleep. He knows they must be from the Shadowlands of Asshai, or perhaps the cursed city North of Valyria.

But, she never speaks of them when she is awake.

Sometimes, he traces them with his fingers. Sometimes with his tongue. They are always cold, even when her skin is hot and sweaty. 

He tries not to think of the words or her scars or her bad days.

Most of the time, she is good in the sun, sailing, talking of the women they will bed, talking of returning to Pyke, talking of sailing a bigger ship. Sometimes in the night, when she is afraid, he holds her until she falls asleep.


End file.
